1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post-operation shoe, more particularly to a post-operation shoe for elevating and supporting a post-operative or otherwise traumatized foot portion in order to remove pressure from the foot portion when the foot portion is the forefoot or the heel.
2. Description of the Related Art
When surgical operations have been done to a foot portion or when a foot portion is otherwise traumatized, the patient feels discomfort while walking due to the pressure applied on the traumatized foot portion. It is thus desirable to elevate the traumatized foot portion during walking so as to remove pressure therefrom and sooth the pain in the traumatized foot portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,777 discloses a post-operative shoe which includes an upper assembly secured to a sole assembly, and a wedge undersole of triangular shape. The wedge undersole is integrated to a bottom surface of a midsole of the sole assembly, and ensures the top surface of the midsole to extend upwardly and forwardly in a direction toward the toe region of the shoe. This type of post-operative shoe help to relieve pressure on the forefoot, and is only suitable when the traumatized portion is at the forefoot.
It is thus desirable to provide a post-operation shoe which can be used for a foot which is traumatized at either the forefoot or the heel.